jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zweite Schwester
Eigenübersetzung von: „You will refer to me as Inquisitor. And if you could handle it, Commander, I wouldn't be here.“ Die Zweite Schwester, auch genannt Trilla Suduri war eine Inquisitorin des Galaktischen Imperiums, die sowohl politische Dissidenten, als auch Jedi und andere Lichtschwertträger jagte. Sie suchte den Tempel von Fylar und jagte später den ehemaligen Padawan Cal Kestis. Biografie Als während eines Aufstands auf Ontotho ein Sturmtruppler jemanden ein Lichtschwert nutzen sah, wurde die Zweite Schwester zusammen mit einigen Purge Troopern dorthin entsandt. Vor Ort schlug sie den Aufstand schnell nieder und konfrontierte eine ältere Frau, die tatsächlich ein Lichtschwert nutzte. Als die Zweite Schwester sie entwaffnet hatte, griff die Frau die Inquisitorin mit einem Blaster an, weshalb diese feststellte, dass es sich bei der Frau nicht um eine Jedi handelte. Durch eine kurze Befragung fand sie heraus, dass das Lichtschwert aus einem Tempel auf dem Planeten stammte und begann, diesen zu suchen.Jedi – Fallen Order: Dark Temple Einige Zeit später nutzte Cal Kestis auf Bracca die Macht, um einen anderen Arbeiter zu retten. Das wurde von einem Suchdroide beobachtet, weshalb die Zweite Schwester nach Bracca gesandt wurde, um Kestis zu finden. Dieser bemerkte sie jedoch ein einer Menschenmenge und floh. Nach einem kurzen Kampf wurde er von der Stinger Mantis gerettet, weshalb die Zweite Schwester auf das Schiff zu sprang.Jedi – Fallen Order Nachdem Darth Vader, der Fünfte Bruder und zwei weitere Inquisitoren Eeth Koth getötet hatten, stießen sie im Hauptquartier der Inquisition darauf an. Dabei waren auch der Großinquisitor und die Zweite Schwester anwesend.Darth Vader – Dunkler Lord der Sith: Fortress Vader Persönlichkeit rechts|125px|miniatur|Die Zweite Schwester im Hauptquartier der Inquisition Eigenübersetzung von: „I am a person, who does not ask for things twice, Commander Atty.“ Die Zweite Schwester besaß eine große Autorität und war es gewohnt, dass dieser Folge geleistet wurde, auch wenn ihr Gegenüber sie und ihre Legitimation durch Darth Vader noch nicht einmal kannte. Tatsächlich war das durch ihre furchteinflößende Erscheinung auch oft der Fall. Gegenüber den Purge Troopern, mit denen sie regelmäßig zusammenarbeitete, verwendete sie meist eine knappe Sprache, um Befehle zu erteilen. Die Jedi und Lichtschwert-Träger, die sie verfolgte, bezeichnete sie als „Beute“Eigenübersetzung von: „prey“ und sie schien es zu genießen, ihre Opfer im Kampf herabzuwürdigen. Ihre Freizeit verbrachte sie wie die anderen Inquisitoren im Hauptquartier der Inquisition auf Coruscant, wo sie auf neue Befehle Vader wartete. Die Zweite Schwester war für ihren Ehrgeiz und ihre Grausamkeit bekannt und genoss die Jagd nach ihrer „Beute“. Fähigkeiten rechts|250px|miniatur|Die Zweite Schwester „schwebt“ Eigenübersetzung von: „Speak and your pain will be brief.“ Die Zweite Schwester galt als eines der tödlichsten Mitglieder der Inquisition. Sie war eine sehr gute Lichtschwertkämpferin und begabt im Umgang mit der Macht, ihre größte Stärke war allerdings ihre Fähigkeit, die Schritte ihrer Gegner durch Schlussfolgerungen vorherzusagen. Ihre Machtfähigkeiten erlaubten ihr außerdem, langsam aus der Luft herabzugleiten. Im Lichtschwertkampf verwendete sie meist nur eine Klinge ihres Lichtschwerts, zum Abwehren von Blasterschüssen wandte sie jedoch ein Manöver an, bei dem beide aktivierten Klingen um den Griff rotieren. Bei Verhören setzte sie anders als beispielsweise Darth Vader nicht auf die Macht, sondern auf Einschüchterung und Folter, beispielsweise durch das Abtrennen von Gliedmaßen. Ausrüstung rechts|250px|miniatur|Die Zweite Schwester wehrt Blasterschüsse mit ihrem Lichtschwert ab Die Zweite Schwester trug die für Inquisitoren typische schwarze Rüstung mit dem imperialen Wappen an beiden Oberarmen. An den Schultern befanden sich zwei Schulterplatten, die einen Umhang hielten und Blasterschüsse reflektieren konnten. Direkt unter ihnen befanden sich auf jeder Seite jeweils zwei kurze weiße Streifen. Wie alle Inquisitoren trug sie einen individuellen Helm, dessen offizielle Bezeichnung „Sonder-Adjutanten-Helm“ lautete. Dieser lief nach unten spitz zu, während die Rückseite der oberen Hälfte an Vaders Helm angelehnt war. Der dünne Sehschlitz leuchtete rot. Sie führte ein Inquisitoren-Lichtschwert mit sich. Quellen *''Jedi – Fallen Order'' *''Jedi – Fallen Order: Dark Temple'' *''Darth Vader – Dunkler Lord der Sith: ''Fortress Vader * * Einzelnachweise el:Δεύτερη Αδερφή en:Second Sister es:Segunda Hermana fr:Deuxième Sœur ko:두 번째 자매 ru:Вторая сестра tr:İkinci Kardeş uk:Друга Сестра Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Inquisitoren Kategorie:Kanon